Liquid phase fluorination processes using antimony pentachloride catalysts to produce chlorofluorocarbons ("CFC's") and hydrochlorofluorocarbons ("HCFC's") are well known. CFC's and HCFC's have been implicated in the depletion of the earth's ozone layer and, thus, a need has developed for processes for the production of hydrofluorocarbons ("HFC's"), which are believed not to deplete the ozone layer. One HFC of particular interest is difluoromethane ("HFC-32"). Known liquid phase processes for producing HFC-32 using antimony pentachloride catalysts are very corrosive of the materials of construction used in the process. Therefore, a need exists for a liquid phase fluorination process for producing a HFC's that overcomes this problem.